More Like An Avatar (Avatar The Last Airbender Fanfic)
by 6AmySerina9
Summary: Did the legend has been predicted or written before? Or it was an unpredictable happenings? Guardian of The Earth encountered with the Avatar, what will happen further more as they all traveled with the Team Avatar members? A new trouble came, an old enemy of the Guardian, never been destroyed yet. What's all behind her legend? The jealousy, cause a fight, who are the both person?
1. Chapter 1: Ba Sing Se

**A/N: Alright, first of all I'm a newbie to all of this and I just recently finished watching all of the episode of it. Still, I'm not sure if I'll get the personality right but I hope I'd do the best for this book! :D Half of the legend explanation is at Wattpad ;P but no worries, I will explain all about the legend for the girl in this story.**

It wasn't easy, it was never easy.

Being a guardian to place which is a whole world, needed to protect the innocent and change the evils.

People knew about me but they never seen me exist, some think I'm just a myth.

Some think I'm real although they never see me, I'm glad they do. I kept myself as a new identity, a look where people just think I'm a normal girl. More than that had finally return, they think I'm mute, I was never mute. But I keep it that way, no people will know the real me. I hid my own look, some people might recognize but majority doesn't know the way I look.

I was known as Gynreida'ne in legend but for now it's different.

My name is going to be Amy.

 **Amy's POV**

Another day in my life, another boring day, not helping to increase my mood at all. I let out a loud sigh and kept walking in the forest, I end up in front of a lake. I sighed once again, I guess nothing else fun than doing some Waterbending here. I took a deep breath and exhale, I raised both of my arms up slowly, the water from the lake raised up in the air. I spun 360 degrees causing the water to spin around me, I throw my arms in the air and the water raised upper into the air and explodes. Drops fell from the sky, kind of like a rain,

"Still bored", I sighed.

I keep walking around the forest until I heard voices, I ran to find the voice, I find out a village. I think about it for a while, should I enter it or not? I raised my right hand and a small notebook drop out of the air, I grab it and tied it on my belt.

I walked into the village, I look around the village, it was fine but not so inviting for me. I decided to get some food, I stop at a shop. I look at fish and sighs, at least better than nothing, the shop owner came,

"What kind of fish would you like young lady?", he asked.

I look at the fishes, I pointed at a random fish, "How many would you like?"

I showed two finger at him, he nodded and took two fish. He went wrapping it up and came back,

"You seem quiet, where is your parents?"

I shook my head and took the fish, I gave him few gold coins, he looked at my in shock, "The fish doesn't cost this much"

I shook my head and wave while walking away, I'd like to help them. It was my job to keep them happy too, I kept the fish in my bag and keep walking around. A man walking around while pushing his groceries stall around,

"Get your fresh groceries here!", he shouts.

I came to him, "Would you like to buy some groceries?", he asked me while grinning, he looked like no one has ever bought his groceries. I look at the groceries, it was fresh none of it is rotten, I wondered why people never bought it.

I pointed at the grapes, he took the grapes and wrap it up, "Thank you for buying it"

I took the grapes and gave him 5 gold coins, he look at me with his jaws dropped, "Uh the grapes only cost copper coins not gold"

I smiled and just walked away, he stuttered while looking at me in shock, I sigh and just keep walking. Next stop, I need to find a shelter but where would I found one? I stopped walking and look around, does the village even have any place where I could rent to live?

"Hmm..", I said to myself while looking around.

I decided to just keep walking, I ate some grapes while walking to find a shelter. I walk around the village until I already ate all of my grapes, I sighed and look at the people. _I shouldn't be bothering their life,they already had a perfect life, I shouldn't interfere in.._

"Well look who it is", I turn my head towards the voice, the same man with the groceries stall came next to me.

"You're my first customer who's kind enough to give me gold coins"

I just smiled, "Who are you looking for?", he asked.

I look at the ground and then back to him, I just shook my head, "No one?", he look at me in confusion.

I nodded, "Then where's your home?"

I shook my head while shrugging, "You don't have any home?"

I shook my head once again as a yes, "Well, you've helped me so much, how about I'll let you stay my house?"

I grinned, I write on the notebook and ripped it, I showed it at him, "Thank you..hmm, are you mute?", he looked at me curiously.

I nod, "Alright, it's not a problem, come follow me to my house"

I smiled and nod once, the sky was starting to get dark too, I wrote on the notebook and ripped it, I showed it at him.

"Where are you? Well you're in Ba Sing Se, the Earth kingdom, what's your name?"

I wrote my name on the back of the note, "So you're Amy? A weird name, are you from around here or far away?"

 _I don't belong here, I came from the forests._ I showed the note to him, he look at me in surprise, "Then where do you get the money?"

 _I got it from jobs I made before._

"That is interesting, would you like to help me sell groceries tomorrow?"

I smiled and nod, _He gave me a shelter, I should return the favor…_

 **A week pass…**

I thank the man for letting me stay at his house, it was rather cozy, I always help him to decorate his house. Soon then I heard big news from the palace, a highly respected people are coming to Ba Sing Se. I wondered at went to Huan, the man who let me stay at his house, I found out his name on that very day he was kind enough to let me stay.

 _Have you heard of the news_?, I showed him the note.

He rubbed his chin,"What news? Is there anything happening?"

 _I hear there are some peoples who's coming at Ba Sing Se._

"Oh really? Where did you heard it?"

 _I heard the palace guards talking about it._

"Hmm..well, we should get ready to welcome them if we ever meet with them", he smiled.

I nodded and smiled back, "Now Amy, can you help me by buying some fishes for our lunch?"

I smiled and head to the door, "Eh, you forgot the money"

I shook my head and wave it off, I walk out of his house and head to a nearby fish stall. Suddenly, I saw 4 people pass by while chatting, 2 girls and 2 boys, one of them was bald though. I shrug and turn to the fish stall back, right after I bought it I quickly head back to Huan house.

"Thank you, Amy. I'll go make the lunch"

I stopped him, _I saw someone that looks like not from Ba Sing Se_ , I showed him the note.

"Really? How did they look like?"

 _I don't know, I only saw 2 girls and 2 boys, although one of them are bald._

He nodded, "Alright, you'll go do..well whatever you want, I'm making lunch", he chuckled.

I nodded and head to my room, for all I know Huan's house is in the Middle Ring, so technically I'm free to wander to the Lower Ring even the Upper Ring. I got out of my room and head outside of the house, I took a deep breath of the air and head to the bridge, I rested my arms on the divider and stare at the water. I sat on the divider and stared at the view of the houses.

I sighed and keep looking around, it was such boring day, but then I think again and again. Maybe I should tell Huan that I'm an Earthbender or I shouldn't? But then I can help him a lot with Earthbending, I got off the divider only to bumping into someone. I was about to say sorry but I remembered I have to be mute, I look at the girl who fell on the ground, I frowned.

"Hey, watch where your going!", she shouted, I pulled her up.

"Calm down, Toph. Are you okay?", the other girl in blue outfit looked at me.

I nodded, I wrote on the note, I _'m sorry, I didn't saw you were there._ She took the note and read it, she looked at me in confusion, "Why did you gave me a note? Why didn't you just say it?"

I shook my head, "What do you mean by that? Can't you speak?", she frowned.

I shook my head, man another life of being a mute girl, "Oh...I'm sorry, I'm Katara, mind introducing yourself in the note?", she smiled.

 _I'm Amy, nice to meet you both._

"Hi Amy, this is Toph"

I look at Toph, she seems to just glare at the ground, I look at Katara in confusion.

"Um she's blind but she still can see by her Earthbending"

"What? Did I do something weird?", she asked.

 _No, but she just glare at the ground._

"Um..no but Amy said you were glaring at the ground", Katara said it for me.

"Ugh, it was an accident", she walked away.

"Well..I gotta go, see you next time Amy", Katara waved and walked away with Toph.

As I waved, 3 girls came went passing through them, they said about of worse is Toph and Katara's makeup. I look at them, I tried to held in my laugh as Toph made a hole underneath the three girls causing them to fell into the water under the bridge. Katara then Waterbended the river water and washed the water over them. They laughed at them, I looked at them and smiled, I waved and walked away. I quickly head to Huan's house back, I noticed him just heading to my room.

"Oh there you are, the lunch's ready, come on let's eat"

I nodded and followed him for lunch, I thinked all of over again, I was starting to get tired of not getting to talk to anyone. Maybe I should confesses the truth to Huan, I wrote on my notebook as I finished my lunch, I sticked the note in front of him.

 _I need to tell you something, it's very important._

"Well alright then, right after we'll clean the bowls and plates"

I nodded and grab the dishes, I helped him wash the dishes. Finally, I washed my hand and head to the living room, Huan came,

"Now what it is that you need to tell me?"

I exhaled, I gave him another note, _Just please don't freak out or think I'm a betrayer._

He nodded and looked at me in curious, I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I actually can talk", I said.

He look at me in shock, "T-that's great! Since when did it happen?!"

"Look Huan, I thank you for letting me stay at your house, I needed a shelter, I wasn't mute all this time. I had to act like I was mute"

He raised an eyebrow, "Why would you need to act like you're a mute girl?"

"It's very necessary, do not tell to anyone that I'm not mute"

"I'll keep your secret but may I ask why did you act mute?"

I look at the floor, the truth…there was only one truth, would he actually believe it?

I sighed, "I'm…actually.."

He just waited for the answer, I cut into something related to myself,

"Do you know Legend of Ekrada'ne?", I asked while staring at the floor,

"Why of course! Almost everyone knew, the heir of the legend, Gynreida'ne is the protector of the Earth, she also controls everything exist in the Earth"

"Do you think she's real?"

"As the believer, I believe she is real, I may not see her but I believe that Earth is safe because of her"

I smiled to the ground as I hear that he believes in Gynreida'ne, "Huan, I have a truth of myself, I will only be able to tell you only if you swear to Gynreida'ne that you will never told about my trueself"

He bowed, "I won't but how will I swear to Gynreida'ne?"

"Swear it right now, I'm not being religious but this is necessary"

He nodded and sighed, "I swear that I won't tell anything about yourself to anyone and I swear this to Gynreida'ne"

I nodded, "Thank you, as you know Gynreida'ne is a 13 year old girl right?"

"I didn't know she is"

I sighed and facepalmed, well that's alright, "The truth is.."

I took a deep breath and exhaled, I collected my courage to tell him,

"I am the guardian of the Earth"

He look at me in confused face, "What on Earth you mean? You can't just swear that you're a guardian of the Earth"

"I am Gynreida'ne, I can't thank you enough for your shelter"

He was speechless for a while then, "What proves that your Gynreida'ne? It is wrong to swear that your Gynreida'ne!"

I sighed, "I can prove it to you if you need to"

"Prove then"

I got in my stances, I raised both of my arms, I spread my right arm slowly and then raised my left arm higher. A fire forms in my left palm which is raised high in the air, I spun, fire trails following near my hand. I made a fire ring around me and then moved both of my arms to the left and right. Water trails near my hand as I moved my arms to left and right, I spread both of my arms apart, forming a water ring around the fire ring. I stomped my right foot causing a two feet high rock walls formed in circle around the water ring. Lastly, I spun 360 degrees many times rapidly causing a tornado forms around me, I stopped spinning and stay still the tornado.

"I control all the four elements in Earth, I have proved to you but you will not tell it to anyone that I am Gynreida'ne"

He look at me in shock, "You were the Gynreida'ne? All this time I was with her?"

"I may be Gynreida'ne but I'm also a kid, I'm turning 13 years old this year"

He didn't say anything but looked shocked, "I am honored to be in your presence", he bowed.

I nodded, "Thank you but anyways", I raised both of my arms and then spread them fastly, all of the elements I created disappeared.

"Just treat me like a normal girl", I grinned.

He nodded, "I get it now but I've been wondering that what bothers you from telling them that you're Gynreida'ne?"

"I need to keep myself concealed, not that it matters but I don't want seeing people bowing every second. I am also one of the peoples, though I know that they know how does Gynreida'ne looks like"

He nodded, "They will bow everytime because you are the Guardian of the Earth, am I right?"

"Yep, now about that news, I discovered more. I think hear the Avatar was coming here at Ba Sing Se….again"

His eyes widened in delightful "Really? Are you sure about that?"

"I don't know, I sneaked in and hear the guards conversation again", I grinned.

"That's great then!"

"Yeah, but what's so great? Not that I'm underestimating the Avatar but the reason?"

"Ba Sing Se will be safe, with you and the Avatar here the city will be safe"

I crossed my arms and smirked, "This city is really lucky isn't it?"

He chuckled, "Where do they live though?"

"I don't know, I hear they're living in…the Upper Ring"

"Oh"

"Well we're living in the Middle Ring, we could always go to Upper Ring but still"

"What still? We could introduce you to them"

"For what?"

"Making friends, listen I get it what you from that you don't want people to know you're Gynreida'ne but you should tell. If you were my daughter I would tell you to be yourself, tell them the truth, I know it will be fine"

"Are you sure? How am I gonna do that?", I frowned.

"I will start a conversation as a starter, I'll tell you the whole plan as my news spread to Ba Sing Se"

I sighed and dropped my shoulder, "Okay"

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Task

**Amy's POV**

Huan left the house to start the plan, I stepped out of the house and followed Huan secretly without anyone knowings except Huan. He walked around the path like normal, I followed him until the Upper Ring and soon then he stopped walking. He looked around at the people, one of them that seems like his friend came,

"Hey Huan! How's the groceries business going?"

He smiled, "Oh hey Qiqiang! It's going fine, hey have you heard the news?"

"About the Avatar visiting Ba Sing Se? Yeah I know that"

"No about Gynreida'ne", I hid behind the wall to hear the conversation, I smirked at that part.

"Gynreida'ne? What's with her?"

"I hear she's at Ba Sing Se aswell and I once see her bending all of her elements"

"What?! Where exactly you saw her?"

"Somewhere near around the alley?"

"She was at Ba Sing Se?", Qiqiang face lit up.

"Shi de! And we should investigate about this!"

"Mei cuo! Wo hui gaosu bieren!"

"Kan dao ni yihou, qiqian"

Qiqian nodded and quickly scurry away to tell the others, I stepped into Huan's sight, "Uh..what did he just said? I don't speak Chinese"

"He's telling the others about the news!"

"Hai! This is a good start!

"You know a little Japanese?"

"Hai, anata ga orokana"

He chuckled, "We'll wait for the news to spread all of Ba Sing Se"

"I have one question though, what people asked you too much until you can't answer?"

"Well I will always find an answer"

"Okay..what if they demand to see Gynreida'ne if not all of them will not believe in her anymore?"

"That's where the part you show up, orokana"

"Anata ga baka..", I mumbled, "Anyways..let's return back home"

He nodded in agreement.

 **2 weeks past…**

"It has been two weeks!", I exclaimed outloud in the living room.

"But it was worth it", Huan replied as he stepped into the house.

"Why? Anything good happen? You got question from villagers like almost everyday"

"The news has spread and we just need to wait the moment"

"Sure..but still I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing"

"Trust me, you're going to be like the Avatar well not that you're the Avatar but your looks from the peoples point of view"

"People respect the Avatar right?"

"Why of course"

"But what if people disrespect me if they didn't believe in the legend? No one has ever seen and known the Gynreida'ne, you're the second person who knows I'm Gynreida'ne"

"Second? Who's the first?"

"My best friend, she's an Earthbender but…since the last incident we separated for months now"

"Who is this friend of yours? What's her name?"

"Rhea"

"I see…", he nodded, a knock on the door outside cuts off his words.

"I'll get it", he head to the door, "Probably people asking about Gynreida'ne", I said while heading to the door aswell.

He opened the door and then he gasped, "Avatar Aang! It is an honor to meet you", he bowed, I paused at the word 'Avatar Aang'.

 _What the heck is he doing here?_ , I questioned myself, I just stood halfway to the door.

"Oh hello, I'm sorry to interrupt but I heard people said that you said Gynreida'ne was in Ba Sing Se? Where did you see and heard it?"

"Hold on a second", he closed the door a bit and looked at me, he mouthed 'It's time'.

I took a deep breath and exhaled, I looked at him and mouthed back 'Alright' while nodding. He opened the door and looked at the Avatar group back,

"To be honest Avatar…um.."

"You're not saying you lied didn't you?", the Water Tribe clothing guy looked at Huan suspiciously.

"What? No of course not, I wouldn't lie the fact about Gynreida'ne"

"Well, sir?", the Avatar raised an eyebrow.

"Gynreida'ne is with me, she's in my house, I took her in and adopted her"

I could see from far that their jaws dropped, "What?! Let me see!", Water Tribe clothing guy barged into the house, he paused as he saw me. Katara, Toph and the Avatar barged in too, they also paused as they saw me. I waved at them with a small smile,

"Amy?", Katara raised an eyebrow.

I just smiled, "What are you doing here?", Toph asked.

Huan walked into their views, "In all honesty and I wouldn't lie, this is the girl that I adopted"

Katara stuttered but then speak fluently, "She's Gynreida'ne? Can Amy bends an element? And I thought Gynreida'ne isn't mute"

"Oh she's mute?", Water Tribe clothing guy and Avatar said in unison.

She just nod as a yes, they looked at me back, I looked at Huan and he raised his brows at me. I sighed,

"No surprises but in honesty I was never mute and I'm sorry for lying", I exhaled.

"What? So you lied all this time?!", Toph cut in.

"Look I'm sorry but—"

"You crash into me last time and didn't even wanna say sorry!"

"I didn't want to not want to say sorry! I had to keep my voice in!"

"For what?! Disguising from who you are?!"

"Yes! I was! I wanted to make a new life! Not being a Guardian of the Earth! You don't understand my position for the world! No one does! I had to protect them safe! Without me you could have been extinct!"

Everyone looked at me in shock, "If I want", I said sternly.

"Extinct?", Katara asked in.

"Yes, humans extinct", I looked at Katara, "Like dinosaurs that existed million years ago, get it?"

"Okay look both of you calm down, I'm sure Amy had to do it for a reason"

"Actually I do get how you feel", the Avatar cut in.

I didn't answer with anything, "Being the Avatar isn't exactly what I want, I used to get blocked from playing games with friend, it's just worse.."

"I know, but you've completed you first top task, the second was going to be quite a little easy since the new Fire Lord wanted to make peace"

"I guess..", he rubbed the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes in sarcasm and sighed, "Okay, sorry about all the yelling and Toph.."

I continued, "I'm sorry that I didn't get to apologize before but I apologize now, I'm sorry"

"Well it's alright then since you already apologized"

"Thank you", I smiled, "Anyways I never introduced to you both guys", I pointed at the two others.

"I'm Amy and who are you guys?"

"I'm Sokka", the Water Tribe clothing guy introduced, "I'm Aang", the Avatar introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you both, please don't call me Gynreida'ne in public and well usual because I think it's pretty weird plus my real name is Amy"

"Okay.."

"Anyways how old are you guys? I'm hundred and—I mean 12 but technically 13"

"Hundred? How old are you?", Toph asked.

"In honest I'm actually 112 but I'm gonna be 113 soon at my birthday this year", I grinned.

"You're hundred years old?!", all of them said in unison.

"Er yeah?", I grinned while raising my shoulder.

"So you live for a very long time?", Katara looked at me shocked face.

"Of course, if I'm being the Guardian of The Earth I have to live long, if I die so fast who will protect it?"

"Oh yeah..true", Huan nodded.

"But hey isn't the Avatar is a protecter of the Earth aswell?", Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Folks", I answered.

"Folks?", Sokka looked at me in confusion, "What folks?"

"He protects the people and animals and..I don't know do you protect fauna?", I raised an eyebrow at the Avatar.

"Well sure, they are living things aswell, every living things deserve to live in a better and good life"

"Well secured and safe"

He nodded, "Okay..so..hm?", I blinked at all of them.

Huan came over and whispered to me, "It would be better if you join them"

I looked at him in shock, "But wouldn't I be burden or maybe some interference to them?", I whispered back.

"I would say, although you're not my daughter but I want you to have a free life, enjoy the life while you can. Have some freedom, I'm not the controller of you"

"Huh I'm meeting with one non-strict parent, I guess"

He just gave a smile, "I hear what you're whispering", we looked at Toph who's smirking.

"And?", I raised my brows.

"I guess you could be a good member in our team buuuut that if the others want to"

I sighed and looked at the floor, "I know,...how can I make this up to you…um..", I thinked for a proper and then straight to point question.

"It would be great to have you in", Katara cut off my plan.

"What?", I looked at her, she smiled, "I'd love to have you in our team but Sokka and Aang?", she looked at the other two.

Sokka made a thinking face, "Hmm.."

"It's an honor to have you in, Gynreida'ne", Avatar Aang bowed slightly.

"Call me Amy if you want and thank you, Avatar Aang", I bowed aswell.

"Just call me Aang"

"It's settled then", Katara smiled happily to the others.

"Hey I didn't give my opinion yet!", Sokka cut in, "Though..yeah it's great to have you in"

"See everything's settled, you don't even have to say anything"

I looked at Huan, "Thank you for taking me in", I bowed.

"It's an honor", he bowed aswell.

"Here, something in thanks in other meaning and might help you a lot", I gave him a bag of coins.

"Thank you", he smiled.

I looked at the others who's waiting outside while looking at me which is still inside the house, "I best get going now"

"Good luck, on life"

I nod and head outside, I closed the door, "Freedom of talking and running around!", I jumped 20 feet off the ground and landed on a roof of a house, "Yeah!", I raised my arms up in the air.

"By the way you act your happiness looks like Toph the first time she got free", Katara chuckled.

I turned to them, "Really?", I chuckled.

"Really", she nodded.

"So what do you guys do actually?"

"Well nothing much since Aang had mastered all four elements, the world is saved and boom free life nothing to do", Sokka answered.

"Okaay…", I sat on the roof in criss-cross position.

"Did you have any problems going on?", Aang asked.

"Well…", I thought of something, "I've actually been missing my best friend, I'm not sure if she's alive or not"

"Who is she?"

"Rhea, she's an Earthbender"

"Where did she came from?"

"The Earth Kingdom but not the capital of Earth Kingdom"

"So she's not from Ba Sing Se but do you know where in Earth Kingdom?"

"I don't know but it won't be no use if we come to her born city because Rhea and me had went on a long journey a lot so our home is everywhere"

"You traveled everywhere?", Toph asked in surprise.

"Well..not everywhere until the world, I have been to Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nations and Air Nomads Temple but by our home is everywhere I meant I made a good contact from each…tribe, kingdom, nation and nomads", I bit my tongue while grinning.

"Ohh, so..you have a friend from each…tribe, kingdom, nation and nomads you said?", Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but still..I'm not sure about nomads since…the last incident", I sighed.

"Who was your Airbender friend?", Katara asked.

"Nuo, she's a good friend and wise"

"And the other three?", Sokka asked.

"Huojin, from Fire Nation, he could be a hothead sometimes, Rhea from Earth Kingdom, my best friend and an understanding girl, Yaozu from Northern Water Tribe, he's kind of quiet but smart"

"I can see each names can make sense except for Rhea, I didn't know what that meant", Aang shrugged.

"Well yeah, Huojin means fire metal, Yaozu means honoring the ancestors and Nuo means graceful"

He nodded, "You did said you lost your Earthbender friend right?"

"Um yeah?"

"Maybe we could find her"

I jumped off the roof and landed in front them, "Really?"

"Yeah and maybe after that we could see your other two friends from Fire Nation and Northern Water Tribe"

I grinned, "Okay! Thank you guys!", I squealed while jumping like crazy.

"Come on let's get going, we should get Appa"

We head to a near hill and then Aang blowed his whistle, a sky bison flew on the air and then head towards us.

"Whoaa..that bison is yours?", I blinked.

"Yeah, he's name is Appa"

Appa landed on the ground, the three climbed on and sat on the saddle, he looked at me, "Well? Climb on"

"Okay", I jumped off the ground and make a light landing on Appa's saddle. I looked at the view of Ba Sing Se from the hill view, it was cool yet fascinating.

"Appa, yip yip"

The bison pushed off the ground and floated in the air, "Cool..another airbender huh?", I lay down on my belly while letting my head out to the air.

"Sky bison is actually the first airbender", he told me.

I nodded and looked at the sky view, I touched the clouds like I actually could touch them.

"I miss one thing long time I haven't made"

"What is it?", Katara asked from behind.

I rolled off Appa's saddle making everyone gasped in shock, "NO NEED TO WORRY!", I shouted and flew back up in the air, "Yeaah!", I spun in the air following Appa's speed of flying.

"Hey how come you don't need a glider? I though you need to keep your balance on the air?", Aang asked.

"I don't need to, I control the air, I create the air", I replied while looking at the clouds.

"Huh..", he just blinked with wide eye and then focused on his steering back, I flew back to Appa's saddle and sat down back.

"And that's the thing I haven't long time made", I grinned.

"It's cool that you can fly", Sokka raises an eyebrow.

"Wanna try flying?", I asked him, with a smirk.

"What? How is that even possible? I'm not an Airbender"

"No it's totally gonna be full secured and safe because I control the winds"

"I don't trust it"

"Oh come on", I raised my hands causing him to stand up, "Hey what?!", he looked at himself.

"I'm asking again, listen your heart, do you want to fly or not? I can let you try without me even holding you"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Well it would be awesome but I don't trust the safety"

"Hey, Katara mind if I bring your brother to the air for flying?", I asked Katara.

Sokka mouthed 'No, don't say yes', "Sure if you guarantee his safety", Katara answered without even noticing Sokka mouthing to her.

"Okay good, now look just calm down, I'm a Guardian I keep people safety okay?"

"Fine, if I fall I blame you"

"You won't and you won't blame me anything", I raised the winds under him causing him to fly 10 inches off the saddle.

"Huh? I'm flying?", he looked at his feet.

"Ready for the next step?"

He inhaled and exhaled, "Ready"

I controlled the winds and made the winds carried him into outside of Appa's saddle, "Haha! I'm flying!", he shouted while looking around.

He spun in the air by himself, "Guys I'm flying!", he shouted happily.

Katara and me laughed, "Did you made that?", Aang looked at me in surprised face.

I gestured to my hands which is Airbending, "And here comes the double flying!", I jumped off Appa's saddle aswell and flew in the air.

"Yeahah!", I shouted and flew in the air, Sokka was rolling on the clouds.

"Hey Katara mind taking over Appa?", Aang grinned showing his full teeth at Katara.

"Sure", Katara head to Appa's rein and took a hold of it.

"Thanks Katara! Yeah!", he shouted as he jumped off Appa and opened his glider.

3 of us were laughing like crazy when flying in the air, I looked at Toph, she just there and kept quiet. I flew over to her, "Hey Toph, wanna fly aswell?"

"What for? I can't even see the sky and I can't sense anything in the air", she crossed her arms and looked away.

I landed on Appa's saddle, "Toph, I wanted to give you something"

"What was it?"

"Calm down and don't move", I placed my palms on her eyes.

"Hey what are you doing?", Sokka asked as he flew over towards us.

"Shush", I concentrated on what I was doing back.

 **To be continued…**

 **-And yes I cutted the chapter since it was too many words, I made maximum was suppose to be 2,500 words but not it's like 2,500+ words, so I'm gonna publish another chapter.**

 **-F.L.Y.I.N.G.P.E.O.P.L.E, I'm out**


End file.
